Nutty/Gallery
Images of Nutty. General Nutty's Collect Them All Card.png|Nutty's Collect 'em All Card. Nutty's Season 1 Intro.gif|Nutty's Internet Season 1 intro. Nutty's Season 2 Intro.png|Nutty's Internet Season 2 intro. Nutty's TV Season Intro.gif|Nutty's TV Season intro. NuttyStarringCardZ.png|Nutty's Internet Season 3/4 intro. N is for Nutty: "Nuttin' wrong with going nuts for nectarously nice candy!" IRE12 Nutty's Intro.png|Nutty in Winter Break. NearlyFallingOffOfNutty.jpg|Nutty's candy outfit has nearly fallen off of him. Nuttycandy.jpg|Nutty without his candy outfit in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. ChristmasLightEatingNutty.jpg|Nutty mistaking Christmas lights for candy. Choke.jpg|Nutty after choking to death on a lollipop in As You Wish. False Alarm 12.png|A new, reformed Nutty. GOWAB_eatingfirecrackers.png|Fun fact: Nutty loves candy. Nutty.gif|Happy Nutty. Nutty Profile Picture.png|Modern Happy Nutty. NuttyStaringHS33.png|Nutty staring. IY15.png|Nutty is impressed! Nutty2.gif|Nutty injured himself with his yo-yo. Nutty Afraid.jpg|Nutty will occasionally worry about his friends... S3E9 SF Nutty.png|Nutty being lazy. S3E4_Marrage.png|Nutty is candy-sexual. Nutty candy.jpg|A message that actually makes sense. nutt kart.jpg|Nutty's kart. Happy Tree Friends-False alarm HD 1056p.png|Nutty awaiting a sugar avalanche. Screen shot 2012-05-06 at 6.55.21 PM.png|Nutty smiling at Toothy's singing. (Goof: His buckteeth has disappeared.) Vision-O-Rama Nutty.png|How Nutty sees the movie. S3E7_Batsquirrel.png|Nutty cosplaying Batman. HTF_CandyCave_640x360_01-206x116.jpg|Nutty on the Candy Cave thumbnail. charactershot0011.jpg|Nutty wallpaper. conceptnutty.PNG|A concept art of Nutty. He used to have a lot more candy than he currently does. Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.46.21 PM.png|Nutty's layout worksheet. Nutty likes candy!!!!.jpg|Nutty likes candy! How sweet! nutty toy image.jpg|A Nutty doll. Nutty_the_firework.png|Nutty's face in the sky. Chocolate.png|Pigging out on chocolate. Nuttyscreaming.png|Nutty in his padded cell during the False Alarm episode. Wall-cal-2009-NOV01 800.jpg|Nutty with a lot of sweets! 1x1.jpg|Nutty in the shop. Hike_12.jpg|Nutty-the-Pooh. 245813 10150214775952277 128128627276 1505 1286 n.jpg|Nutty with ice cream and a surfboard in Wipe Out!. wall-cal-2009-dec01_1280.jpg|Is the candy cane really that hard? S3E4 Nutty gum.png|Nutty with gum on his face. 2047996 640.jpg|Nutty with a motorcycle. $(KGrHqN,!jUE9IG(gYRHBPdVH6o8Ig~~60_35.jpg|Nutty plush... but where's his candy? 4_Plushy_Nutty's.png|Four adorable Nutty plushies. S3E9 SF Giggles.png|Nutty sleeping in class. S3E4_Nutty_jailed.png|Behind bars. Nutty and Petunia.png|For the first time, Nutty is actually annoyed by someone else. Happy_Tree_Friends00024.jpg|Nutty after getting his heart removed in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Nutty slushie.png|Nutty with his tongue out. S3E4 Oooh.png|Nutty after blowing a gum bubble filled with glass shards. Nutty icy you.png|Nutty with his lips torn off in Icy You. Just Normal.jpg|Nutty in his Smoochie. Hyper.jpg|Normal Nutty. Nutty!.jpg|Nutty as a carny. What Is Happening With Nutty's Eyes!.jpg|Nutty is happy that the clerk is stalled and he can steal. Animation error where his pupils overlap his eyelids, and his eyelids are backwards. HTF characters.png|Nutty with the rest of the cast. Zombified_Nutty_.png|Zombie Nutty. Deadnutty.jpg|Nutty's death in the arcade game Jumping Nutty. Battle Start (Deadeye Derby).jpg|Nutty about to fight Giggles in Deadeye Derby. Nutty Deadeye Derby Lost Mine.jpg|Nutty in the Lost Mines in Deadeye Derby. 10177431_1421835461426756_4110404584503112763_n.jpg|Nutty in Deadeye Derby. Nutty Character.jpg|Nutty walking on the ceiling. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Nutty saw the cotton candy stand and didn't want to wait. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Nutty trying to roast only four marshmallows. Someone get him a bigger stick. Nuttyy.png|Nutty licking wet cotton candy. Bite sized.png|Nutty is about to find out how jawbreakers got their name. Nuttymirror.png|Nutty is all dressed. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|The year is really being rough on Nutty. Out sight.jpg|Nutty's typical Halloween. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Nutty at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. everymancringed.png|Every man cringed at the sight of this. 10th.jpeg|Nutty and Flaky celebrating the show's 10th anniversary. Capture1.PNG|Nutty playing a test-your-strength game. XD stupid squirrel.png|Nutty confused (Goof: His lollipop is blue and has multiple stripes) Wooooooah.png|Nutty is startled. Screenshot 2019-10-24 at 3.08.27 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-24 at 3.35.57 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 3.22.55 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 2.02.06 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 2.04.00 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 7.22.36 PM.png Deaths Untitled.png|Nutty’s first death was caused by his love of sweets. Lookbecomemain.png|Nutty’s head becomes a beehive. ClAct89.png|Nutty was the main cause of all this. Splat.jpg Actggfhgfh.png RS80.png 49STS.png YouTube_Live_34.png|Confirmed by Kenn. WTracks52.png|How did Handy not notice his corpse? STV1E1.2_101.PNG Gjrtiytoy.png|Nutty is crazy to the core. Latereactionfromhandy.png Nuttysplit2.png Towngoesboom.png|Another confirmed death. Nuttundeat.jpg|Nutty’s most easily avoidable death. Halfofnutty.png|Even in death, Nutty is still mobile. Nuttychop.png|Somehow a beanstalk growing out of his body didn’t kill him. Terrifiedcrowd.png|It was confirmed that Nutty was eaten by killer ducks. Nutty_death_chew_said_a_mouthful.png Deathbydrowing.png Seenoevilspeaknoevil.png Sight_85.jpg Tidal_pool_dead.png|Idiot drowned himself trying to eat ice cream. That's a long ass sprinkler.png STV1E13.2_About_to_pop.png|Spit it out or close your mouth, a kindergartner could figure that out. TCTofL127.png S3E4_Road_spikes.png S3E7_Wrath_of_con_5.png S3E11_Eggbrain.png|Nutty must be made of glass if he can die this easily. Movieseatingdeath.png Claw8.png S3E19_Acts_16.png S3E20_BrW59.png|Nutty's only debatable death. S3E24_After_the_destruction.png S4E2_AWNP_Nutty.png|Thanks Lumpy. Nutty the firework.png|Wow! What an amazing firework! Episodic NWWC_1.png NWWC_2.png NWWC_3.png NWWC_3.5.png NWWC_4.png NWWC_5.png NWWC_6.png NWWC_7.png NWWC_7.5.png NNWC_8.png NWWC_9.png NWWC_10.png NWWC_12.png NWWC_14.png NWWC_15.png NWWC_16.png NWWC_17.png NNWC_18.png NNWC_19.png NWWC_20.png NWWC_21.png NWWC_22.png ~07 - Nuttin' Wrong with Candy.png NWWC_23.png NWWC_25.png NWWC_26.png NWWC_27.png NWWC_28.png NWWC_29.png NWWC_31.png Screenshot_2017-04-23_at_9.17.17_PM.png indexnutty.jpg NWWC_32.png| NBTT 0.PNG NBTT 1.PNG NBTT 2.PNG NBTT 3.PNG NBTT 4.PNG NBTT 8.PNG NBTT 22.PNG NBTT 29.PNG Nuttygoingstealicecream.png Atoniomarkt.png Waht.png Panicare.png Myicecream.png Nuttyalmostdead.png Dienutty.png Whatthe.png Lol.png Lookbecomemain.png IY6.png IY7.png NuttyChecking.png Icy_You.jpg Icy you.PNG|Lumpy Candy.jpg Huh??.jpg Icy you 2.PNG Goody.jpg Icy you 3.PNG Don't pull hard Nutty!.png Nutty fat.png Nutty icy you.png Splat!!.jpg Nutty before death.png Head.jpg Splat.jpg 39STS.png|In Winter Break, Nutty stars in this episode. STS_NUTty_jitter_-_Edited.png 40STS.png 42STS.png 43STS.png 44STS.png 45STS.png Awildnuttyappears.png Enternutty.png Aohfuhdruhdrudr.png Apffgfghg.png Aqhudfhufghrth.png NuttySryup.png Axjhfdhufghjf.png Awhudfhuifdf.png Aydfhfuyhf.png Azdfyhuytuif.png Bxhfghfdr.png Bydrtgvdry.png Cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png Cgyfugduyvhfudyhutg.png Cigyhftbyft.png ConcreteSolutionNutty.jpg Cjfusdhfysdhvsd.png Ckfhushefushzeuf.png Clydrdrdrdrdrsd.png Cmgedxvxdv.png Cnhfgtxded.png Concretebelly.jpg Outgoesnutty.png Bump.png Cpyhfbydccf.png Cqdfscfrfces.png Crfcdxgfgh.png Drazwecdtsvffr.png Ehufhuhfd.png nomnomnom.png File:Candywakeup.jpg 320265120 640.jpg 547081.jpg Naked.jpeg Candy_Clothes.jpeg nuttymirror.png STV1E8.2 The Kitchen.png Jellybeans.jpeg 245546 10150215768862277 349330647276 38705 1515 n.jpg Bleh.jpeg Cuposugar.jpeg Meh.jpeg Emptypantry.jpeg Spittake.jpeg No_more_sugar.jpeg 1x1.jpg Spaghetti.jpg Bitingjawbreaker.jpg Jawbroke.png Brokenjaw.png Nutty%27s_jaw_hurts.png Braces.png Desperate.jpeg Maxresdefault10.jpg Tongue.jpeg Blood all over Nutty's mouth after his toungue bit off.png Cutbraces.png Nuttyhelmet.png NuttyBelly.PNG Applejuicebad.png Crackedblender.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 2.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 3.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 5.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png Wham.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 13.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 14.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 15.png S3E4 Crazy squirrel.png S3E4 Nutty.png S3E4_Nuttysoulstare.png S3E4 Nutty & Cub.png S3E4 Taking candy from a baby.png S3E4 Nutty and Cub's candy.png|Nutty has his wish granted, causing Cub to cry. S3E4 Pop and Nutty.png|Dosen't Nutty ever learn? Stealing from children makes the parents upset. S3E4_That%27s_my_son%27s.png S3E4_Cub_behind.png S3E4_Lost_grip.png S3E4_Facepop.png S3E4_Oh_noes.png S3E4 What's this.png S3E4 The long hand.png S3E4 Marrage.png S3E4 Gumball Nutty.png S3E4 Insert coin.png S3E4 No gumball for you.png S3E4 I need one.png S3E4 Berserk.png S3E4 Break machine.png S3E4 Gum and glass 2.png S3E4 Squirrel cheeks.png S3E4 Gum and glass 3.png S3E4 Pain chew.png S3E4 Impossible bubble.png S3E4 Nutty gum.png S3E4 Patched up face.png S3E4 Oooh.png S3E4 Marrage.png S3E4 Nutty cooking.png S3E4 Water chocolate.png S3E4 How is that.png S3E4 Nutty's House.png S3E4 Back from work.png S3E4 Awkward.png S3E4 Affair.png S3E4 He'll die.png S3E4 Nutty jailed.png S3E4 Crying convict.png S3E4 Released.png S3E4 Sad Nutty.png S3E4 Missed you.png S3E4 Old together.png S3E4 Old chocolate.png S3E4 Chocolate grave.png S3E4 Heart tongue.png S3E4 Candy store interior.png S3E4 Candy tail.png|Nutty's candy tail. S3E4_Nutty_chipmunk.png S3E4_Before_impact.png S3E4_Deadly_ambulance.png S3E4 Nutty's death.png S3E19 Nutty GASP.png False Alarm 1.png False Alarm 2.png Finishedthelolly.png SadNutty..png Nutty makesaweirdface.png False_Alarm_4.png Happy_Tree_Friends-False_alarm_HD_1056p.png False_Alarm_8.png False_Alarm_10.png False_Alarm_11.png Nutty cell.PNG icecandycane.png melted.png hystericallaughter.png hystericalcrying.png Nuttyscreaming.png False_Alarm_12.png Cured.png Changedsquirrel2.png Nutty_says_no.png False Alarm 14.png False_Alarm_16.png Videogameobsession.png Noooo.png Intothelight.png Comeback.png Carjacked.png Nuttyisangry.png Nutty_is_shocked.png False Alarm 17.png Tertis.png Tetrispiece.png HappyNutty.png Weirdangle.png Htffalsealarmgoof.png Nutty and The Mole.png Ahappy.png Nuttycrush.png Lick.png Crazyagain.png Nuttyishere.png GOWAB firecrackercandy.png Nuttythethieve2.png Nuttylitter.png GOWAB notcandy.png GOWAB eatingfirecrackers.png Nutty_gags.png Cutenutty.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-08-10h40m36s866.png Constipated2.png Stuck_on_the_toilet.png Screenshot_2016-12-27_at_2.10.05_AM.png Bleeegghhh.png Nutty_reaches_for_match.png Ah_ha!.png Rocket_potty_inside.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries